1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pole ballasting device for facilitating stable erection of poles, and more particularly to such a device for preventing poles of temporary structures using poles, such as tents, parasols, signboards, gates, banners and flags, from being blown down by wind or other external force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, many temporary structures using poles (hereinafter referred to as pole-using temporary structures) are arranged in event sites, including the above noted temporary tents. Take a temporary tent for example, it may be comprised of a framework which includes poles, beam members and frame members connected to each other, and of sheets to cover the framework.
Such temporary tents will eventually be removed from the sites when events are closed, and therefore, it is desirable for these tents to be readily removed. However, when the poles are rested simply on the ground or the like, the tents can sometimes be blown by a strong wind or a gust and thence, the poles will have to be ballasted so that they can withstand winds.
Conventionally, in order to ballast poles of a tent, an anchor pile is passed through a hole formed in the base of each pole and is driven into the ground. Alternately, a pile is driven into the ground adjacent to the pole, and the edge of the tent sheet is drawn to the pile through a rope, so that the pole can be indirectly ballasted. However, such a pile tends to be easily extracted and is unreliable in use. Further, on asphalt, concrete, tiled or bricked surfaces, such piling is sometimes difficult. In such cases, weights such as sandbags and concrete blocks are heaped around the base of the poles so as to support the same. However, the heap of sandbags or concrete blocks is unpleasant to look at and spoils the appearance, and furthermore, it may sometimes collapse, resulting in poor reliability in its strength.